User blog:Shawneric/Branding can make a Product go the Distance that Businesses Aspire for
The merger of Uber and Careem was one of the biggest news currently being discussed across the Middle East and surrounding regions like South Asia and North Africa. It is one of the biggest mergers in recent history and perhaps the biggest in terms of a local company being merged into a worldwide giant in the ride-hailing service. This opens up so many opportunities for people around the world. There are many aspects that you need to look at how t may affect the business not just in Dubai and UAE but all across the region. The merger, reportedly at a cost of 3.1 billion dollars, is perhaps the best Careem could get. And it has done well to make sure to see the final figure escalated to this high. In fact, there was news last July that Uber was willing to buy out Careem for around 1.5 billion dollars, but the offer was rejected by the Careem board as too low. So more than double, the amount in less than a year is a big achievement for Careem. Companies Looking to Achieve Success like Careem There are a number of reasons why there are sudden anticipation and excitement among the owners of small businesses and startups operating in the Middle East region, especially in Dubai and other big cities like Abu Dhabi and Doha. The fact that the Uber-Careem merger is big news has opened up new opportunities for people working for any sector or field. Now they have a real-life success-story in front of them and a huge one. This is where they need to think positive and look at the brighter side of the picture even if currently, they are not in a position to challenge even a small company. So, what companies really need in terms of getting to the success of Careem or even half of it? There are many things that you need to consider here but proper marketing and branding of the product/service are really crucial for all of them. Let me offer you a simple example of a clothing range looking to make it big in the Dubai marketplace. Branding to Make a Perfect Start There are a lot of factors that you can term critical why branding is necessary for all of us. If you aren’t sure what branding is, in simple terms, it is the act of promoting a particular product/service through apt advertising, marketing and designing of the campaign in a distinct way. If you want to make your product stand apart from what your rivals are producing, only then you will be able to create a niche for yourself in the market. There are a number of online retailers and physical shops to offering lots of different clothing brands. So, how you can make a mark for yourself? First of all, you need to start from scratch and think of how you can attract your target market. You need to make sure that your appearance on the social media and on the website is exactly that what your target market would love to see. Mould your online presence according to what can bring you great results here. More on this in the subsequent paragraphs. A Website that can make your Business Grow ''' If you think that you can just create a website and optimize it through paid media or other organic ways, you are right but to an extent. There are many things that you need to understand here. You need to create a brand out of your clothing line that’s why your whole focus should be on this aspect alone. If you think that this aspect making you wild and you still not getting the results you need, then you need to go for a creative branding agency in Dubai which can offer you expert level support here. The help of a branding agency can make your company climb the ladder of success quickly. If you are thinking that it will cost you a lot, you can always find a customized solution in this concern and for a price that you can always agree to. '''Final Word I’m sure you will gain quite a lot in this concern after reading through this blog. If you want to know more about it and offer your valuable feedback here, you can always use the comments section below. Category:Blog posts